


Paying a Debt

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Cocksleeve, Deepthroat, EDI pays back for Joker, F/M, Gang Bang, Massive Cock, Multi, Robot, Synthetic, debt collection, whoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Joker has an issue with his debts, he knows that he doesn't have the Credits or body to pay them back, he turns to his trust partner for help.EDI and her sexual modified body that is.Thank you story for VincentValen and his work editing.
Relationships: EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau
Kudos: 17





	Paying a Debt

“I’m afraid I don’t understand Jeff. The type of request you are making appears to be unorthodox and unconventional.” The words came out of her mouth with the same monotone temperament everything else did. Even as she stood next to the man she was addressing, him sitting down and resting his legs. “Can you please explain it in finer detail?”   
  
“Yeah, sure, can do,” Jeff turned to face the tall and sleek woman next to him, eyes not even bothering to hide as they traced her from the high heels to the Russian bob-cut hair. “Just have to settle a debt that I got with some gang a couple of months back. Just a few bad investments on my part, misread the economy, thought that kicking the bare ass of the Collectors and Reapers simultaneously would have a bigger pay off than it did, that’s all.” He grinned through his statements, false as she knew they were.   
  
“I see,” she spoke on. “Records indicate you did heavily invest in areas of weapon growth and expansion. However, because you had inadequate assets, liquidated or not, you borrowed a large sum of Credits from the Blood Pack, using existing connections with one Urdnot Wrex on Tuchanka in order to facilitate a deal. Is this correct?” The man laughed, even if it was done with a hand scratching his head, bowing it before letting his fingers trail through his short hair and beard.   
  
“No, yeah, that sounds about right. Figures trying to hide anything from a super computer was a false dream. Oh how the future overlord flaunts her powers.” He melodramatically finished, letting his head fall back over the headrest of his seat, even putting the flat of his hand against his forehead. She was aware of the pose, only because it was prevalent in much of human comedy and ancient drama pieces. “But no, that about covers it, minus the small snag of not having the assets they want, or I’ll ever get. And cause it’s the Blood Pack  _and_ Wrex ain’t exactly going to give me another favor on Credit, I gotta give collateral.”   
  
“Your body will not be sufficient?” She questioned. Her fingers wrapped on the table she was leaning on. Many records indicated this was a sufficiently intimidating gesture. The manner in which Jeff’s eyes looked from her hand to her impassive eyes had her sensors indicating a measure of success. So she continued. “I am aware from many records with intergalactic gangs and brokers that a common method of enforcing the return on good or borrowed assets is to take collateral from your body. Fingers and legs most commonly used.”   
  
“And that’s the problem on my end. See, while I would  _absolutely_ love to hand over my legs to a bunch of bloodthirsty aliens that scream about eating my flesh on a Tuesday, I just can’t do it. Fragile legs make for shaky deal.” They did not, but she let him speak. “And fingers? I can’t help the captain pilot this baby,  _you_ I might add, if I’m missing digits to work the keypad with. I could try my teeth, but letting those fracture would seriously hurt me. Can you imagine how hard it would be to grin if I’m wearing cracked teeth?” He flashed a smile towards her.   
  
The woman he was speaking to was quick to run an image editing subroutine, altering the perceived ‘shot’ of her ocular sensors to remap Jeff’s face. It was very simple to find a multitude of damaged anthropomorphic dentures across the Extranet. Combing the two she was, therefore, able to visualize Jeff with a mismatched and horribly damaged set of teeth. By comparison, she could agree with his assessment. He did  _not_ look flattering in the image.   
  
“When I figured that couldn’t work, I turned around and thought ‘Now Joker, what can you do to keep a bunch of bloodthirsty mercenary aliens from pulling you apart at every joint you have and then eating the parts of your corpse that remained?” Given the usual members of the Blood Pack, it was not a difficult thing to imagine. Especially with considerations to the violent temper their leaders were statistically probable to show. “That’s when I got a good look at you!” That confused her.   
  
“You have good sights of me every day, Jeff,” she corrected, voice unchanging. “Though the major portions of my code and operating system remain in the Normandy, you see this analog device no less than 5.34 hours per day, averaged against the prior six months of service on this station.” That included the days where he was on shore leave and she was required to have maintenance done to her operating system and hardware.   
  
“Okay, then I mean  _really_ look at you,” he seemed to correct. His fingers folded together in both hands, creating a ‘frame’, as she was told it was meant to represent, of her figure. Isolation of nearby background and ancillary devices. And oddly enough, he started at her bipedal motion controls.   
  
“I looked at your feet, and saw the permanent high heels you’re always wearing.” They were an integrated part of her platform. “The way they ghost up seamlessly into those long legs of yours, enough to put models to shame.” The analog pedals were modeled off of the most sophisticated and pleasurably born humans. “At that tight waist of yours just above those almost broodmare hips.” Accurate, but she was unable to have children, due to her lack of biological organs. “Continued to climb the mountain till I hit a pair of twin peaks that had me gasping for breath.” There were no peaks at her chest, as they were not designed with secretion nipples. She did have large mounds meant to simulate the size of a human chest. “And for the few capable of ignoring those lithe arms of yours, they’ll find their jaws dropping when they get a good look at that face of yours. With a face of silver you still shine like a freshly minted plate of gold!” That was a compliment, and she would take it as one. As it was meant to emphasize her golden ratio, assumingly. It was made by design.   
  
“Thank you, Jeff.” She replied honestly. “I am complimented that my form is sexually arousing. Does this mean the manner in which you wish to use me has a similar connotation?” He laughed at the question, and not even awkwardly.   
  
“Actually, yeah,” he agreed rather quickly. “You’re not  _actually_ in that body, we can make repairs to it,  _and_ it’ll let you see what aliens do behind closed doors. Bet you can always use more information on that.” She could, she would admit. “Plus, I got Tali to help out with modifications to your body, so that you can be  _extra_ prepared for what’s going to happen.” That answered none of her inquires.   
  
“Jeff Moreau, what is it precisely you wish for me to do?” Direct questions produced the more accurate returns of information.   
  
Such as in this case when Jeff “Joker” Moreau smiled in response, and, this time, scratched his head awkwardly.

* * *

  
“You’re here ta settle Joker’s debt?” The doorman asked her as she walked, eyes on every inch of her metallic skin. EDI was not perturbed nor upset. It was a part of her current function, though far from her primary.   
  
“I am,” she replied evenly. “As Jeff is unable to produce any significant body part of moderate value, we agreed that my body would be substantial payment for the debts incurred.” The doorman’s smile could not be brighter, especially for the wide-mouthed grin of a Krogan. EDI did not feel threatened, though she knew a fight was not the conflict most likely to occur.   
  
“You know the bastard’s real name, and you got a body… eh, come on in. Worse case we got an excuse ta bit the cripple’s head off.” Shepard would have Grunt do the same to him, should that happen. But she did not react, as it was only an auditory threat. Nothing physical or immediately concerning at this point. He stepped aside as the door swung in, letting her see the dingy stone hallway. “All the way through and to the right. Take a detour and take a bullet to the head, understand?”   
  
“I understand,” EDI understood, and she would comply. “May I inquire the number of guests that will be present? I have sufficient data to indicate there will not be a singular member inside.” The bark of laughter from the tall Krogan, intimidating as all in the species were, was interrupted by the slamming of the door.   
  
“Just the boss, a couple of our ship captains, and a diplomat ya ain’t gonna recognize.” She would, as her physical identification algorithms used software from many different facilities and governmental systems. “Just don’t ask for names and we won’t get yours. Just whatever part of your body we feel like taking.” It was obvious which part he meant.   
  
_WHAP!_ And the sensation of his open palm slapping her rear end emphasized it, reducing all doubts or inquires she had. Jeff was correct about what they wanted, it seemed, and if EDI could sigh, she would take the appropriate action. Instead, she only continued to walk.   
  
She walked until she entered into an open room, sparse considering the massive amount of headway and recruitment efforts of the Blood Pack, but likely sufficient enough with the current area and prospective recruitment candidates they had. In the room was a table laid out with a set of cards and a pot in the center, similar to many gambling sites across the galaxy, most predominantly the Terminus Systems. What was more appropriate for the analog interface, however, were the members present.   
  
EDI was unsurprised to see a Krogan at the table, wearing the garb of a battlemaster and would most likely came a rank one higher. He had ceremonial paint on him, though it appeared hastily applied, indicating that he had proclaimed his rank rather than earning it. Disappointing. But he did have the size to intimidate, especially in regards to other alien races.   
  
Similarly, the two Vorcha at the table with him were rather off-putting, as they were likely within the range of uncanny, as per human observations went. The teeth were the most concerning, large as their fingers, flesh almost bubbling. But she had sufficient biological data on them as well as pack mentality. They were subservient to the Krogan, though doubtlessly no less brutal. They were also not a diplomat.   
  
No, the diplomat was obviously the Elcor in the room. Despite his elephant like size, the Elcor was one of the most passive alien races, so much so that they were unable to hold a sufficient military. That did not keep them from being a mostly dominant species in conversation, due to the unlikely belief that they could trample someone on accident. EDI, however, had sufficient memory to know that such a thing was not likely to occur. What she was here for, however, could prove to be another story. She had all the Extranet in her head, and she knew there were many kinks out there involving  _male_ Elcors.   
  
“What the hell is this?” The Krogan spoke up first. Waving a hand at her and dropping his cards. “We expectin’ a droid to come in? We get some merchant to pay up with a dealing droid? Supposed to man recruitments like this?” That was incorrect.   
  
“Raketur, she is here for Joker,” the Krogan behind her emphasized, and gave her answer for one of the five occupants in the room. After he told her not to ask. “Apparently human sent her here for payment. Ain’t surprised he couldn’t pay, but damn if he knows what collateral means.” His laughter was joined by the Vorcha near him, and the Krogan, Raketur, the battlemaster, grinned brightly.   
  
“He did? That’d make him the first human ta understand what it means ta pay a debt  _without_ breaking his legs! Guess that would make him the smartest human in the galaxy!” The others laughed harder, though EDI found many incorrect assertions with the statement, the most predominant of which being the small sample size to pool intelligence from. “But it’s bad to not know what was offered up. Gotta count the Credits as they come in and get the name of whores walking in. So what’s your name.”   
  
“EDI,” she promptly replied. “Assistant pilot to Jeff of the Alliance Ship Normandy, authorized at the moment to allow for-” she stopped as the krogan waved his hand.   
  
“Whatever, whatever, don’t run your mouth,” he spoke as he stood up, showing that he did have the physique for a battlemaster. She had sufficient data both on the field of battle and from participant testimonial of their large presence. “Yer here to settle Joker’s debt, and I’m gonna bet a ball from my quad you ain’t here to do it with Credits or goods.” He was at least intuitive.   
  
“That is correct,” EDI replied. “I have spoken with Jeff and we have concluded, between the pair of us, I am most suited for-“ That was as far as she was able to speak.  _WHAP!_ Before a hand hit her across the face.   
  
It was a powerful blow, as Krogan’s were not insubstantial with strength and force, but she lacked proper pain sensors. As such, she only fell to the ground, looking up in confusion. Raketur, however, didn’t speak. Instead, he was working with his belt. Him, the other Krogan,  _and_ the Vorcha. It appeared they were trying to be expedient with what they wished for. That was for her benefit.   
  
EDI thought that until she saw the size of the Krogan’s cock. She had incorrectly assumed its size.   
  
“Impressed?” Raketur spoke, hand on his cock as it jutted from his body. “Heard from another whore that humans don’t stop growin their ears and noses. Krogan? Our cocks don’t stop growing. How you can tell whose older in a group. By who’s gonna be a bigger pain in the ass.” The joke was crude, but it made the others laugh, even if EDI was focused on his penis.   
  
On how her sensors were putting it roughly in the range of 1.54’ feet in length, an unusually girthy 3” in width, and doubtlessly with testicles to match, held in his quad. Per observations, they were roughly the size of her fist. That was going to be difficult. But she had a duty to perform.   
  
“Very well,” EDI started, putting hands to her mouth and pulling her cheeks apart. “Then let us begin.” She presented her open mouth to the Krogan.   
  
She did so on her knees, spreading her legs, and giving herself the impression of a wanton woman desperate for sex, just as many publications in both Citadel and Terminus systems indicated were provocative for aliens. Judging by the speed the Krogan approached her, EDI was corrected.   
  
“ _GLAACAH~~_ ” That didn’t stop or help her with the krogan shoving his cock head first into her mouth, making her spit out all the air in the empty space of her gullet.   
  
Her throat expanded inordinately large because of it. Enough to force her head to bend backwards, her spinal supports also straightening to accommodate the cock that was fucked down her throat. Enough that she was unable to look anywhere but forward, and her mobility in her upper regions were severely limited. That said, she was able to sufficiently satisfy the Krogan, as his moans above her indicated. That, and the fact that he was continuing.   
  
“ _GLARH~_ ” The sound that left her mouth was a confusing one. She had no lungs to create an expulsion of air, yet the sound that was, quite literally, fucked out of her mouth imitated them so well. She had a multitude of reference videos of Krogans fucking woman in similar states. She didn’t believe it would produce a similar sound for her, yet it did. “ _GLARCH~ GLACHA~ GLAAHRA~_ ” Over and over again, baring small inconsistencies.   
  
Those inconsistencies were noted by EDI, as best she was capable, while the cock of the Krogan was pushed down her gullet. It allowed her to affirm the length of it, though the deed did nothing to make the act of sucking it any easier. She had estimated it at 1.54’, and that appeared correct. As the head of the cock was having no difficulty pushing past the breast line of her chest. Fucking her so hard and repeatedly that her synthetic chest was being beaten out.   
  
Warnings were flashing through her system as it punctured her, but she ignored them. Jeff and her had prepared sufficiently for this. And she was more than capable of sucking, fucking, and sitting on dick. It was one of her new primary functions.   
  
“AH! The whore is  _tight_ ! Joker has paid us well!” Raketur let out with a bellow, met with cheers with the other occupants in the room. “Gotta get her stuffed so the rest of you guys can have a turn, otherwise we can’t say we’ve gotten our pound of meat  _in_ her, can we?” His cheerful boasting was matched by an increase in the speed of his thrusts, calculated to be 1.33x faster.   
  
“ _GLACH-GLAH-GHAL-GHLAGH-LAGHALGHA~~_ ” Her pharynx was making a lot of sounds that appeared inappropriate with her operating system. She would have to see at a later time if her systems were unable to sense an air pocket in her chest cavity, as that could cause issues for later missions. In the moment, it did nothing but force air and precum out of her lips, dripping out of her synthetic mouth and over her equally created breasts and chest.   
  
It dripped down her chin as the quad of the Krogan slapped at her. Hard enough that she was nearly registering it as impacts of an assault, attempting to do damage to her. In addition to the size of her throat being increased by a factor of three and her chest being held straight by the immobilizing cock, it was hard to override her code. Especially as the primary action against it was to engage.   
  
So she chose to engage, by raising her hands, gripping the edges of the quad, and gripping them. As was denoted by the assumed explosive force of gription strength, EDI applied sufficiently lower pressure. Enough to be registered by the redundant system of the Krogan, even as he fucked her throat with his, quite honestly, too large of a cock.   
  
“ _AGH! AGH!_ ” It appeared to be working. “ _AHG!_ You  _are_ a whore! You gotta be, teasing me like this while I put your throat to better use than speaking!” This was not a more commonly better use, only momentarily so, but EDI let him proceed. She proceeded, in turn to continue to massage his four balls with her hands, moving between them and through the hardened sack he had.   
  
“ _GLACH! GLAH! GALCLAH!_ ” Even as more of his precum fell out of her, she made use of her other limbs as best she could. She did not need ocular sensors to properly pick up where was necessary to move, not with tactile sensation, but she was bale to supply a force that was more likely to induce the conclusory act of sex.   
  
And as the Krogan slammed his hips against her cheeks, enough to blind her and have her choking on cock to the point it felt as if it were reaching her navel, she got it.   
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ Krogan cum shot into her, fueled by four balls. Balls she felt retract as she held onto them, only to receive the fluid they held. All of it shooting into her freshly hollowed analog interface.   
  
_SPUuuuurt!_ Most of it, at least, as a fair amount of it shot out of her mouth and nose, coating the Krogan’s front and hitting her polished face as well. Even though the Krogan had reached an orgasm, he did not stop grinding against her, forcing EDI to shift in position, also accounting for the enormous amount of cum being injected into her.   
  
As the sensors flaring across her digital interface hinted, it was not good. The situation only improved when he pulled out of her, and let the large amount of cum that he was still ejaculating hit her face. EDI was able to do a moisture sensation scan to realize no less than 85% of her face was covered, as well as 65% of her upper torso. The remains of the cum were in her analog device, and it was bloating.   
  
“Ah, that was good, a  _fine_ payment system.” Raketur patted her head with the sentiment, something that made her head bob at the action. “But now we need others to have a turn. The Blood Pack lets  _all_ enjoy the spoils! HAHAHAHA!” She was already aware of that.   
  
It was why EDI spoke no words of argument when she felt her body being picked up, and her legs put aside her body. Folded by the Krogan who was the doorman, and made to be half her size, her ass pointing down. She felt the cockhead of the Krogan pushing at her a moment later, even as her entire body was seemingly enveloped by the alien’s grip. She had no time to prepare herself.   
  
_WHAM!_ “ _GRAaaagh~~_ ” None as the cock of the doorman was fucked straight up her ass, and deep enough to mix with the pocket of cum Raketur had fired into her. That was where the cock stopped, but it hit hard enough to force a large amount of the cum to fire out of her mouth, painting the bit of space in front of her, and the bottom of her heels, folded up to her head.   
  
Her sensors indicated that not only was the cock similar length into her body, but it was also distending her. She had a cock outline over her stomach, and it was starting to move with surprising speed. Perhaps not with comparison to the Krogan who had just fucked her. But it was still frequent enough for her to see the quad of  _this_ Krogan beat at her lips with a brutality that seemed almost unmatched.   
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ But his endurance was unbecoming, even if it had her running through errors in her head.   
  
He came  _far_ faster than the other, at a rate comparable to 4.3x as fast, but the speed did nothing to help EDI. Because cum was still fired into her, it still filled her vacant stomach cavity to the point of pushing her gut out, it still made her spit out even more cum to the point that her front was relatively painted, like a second coated wall.   
  
But it also made her errors and digital systems  _flare_ with errors. Errors and issues that were piling up quickly. It was an unfortunate situation she could not properly plan for, as this was not a scenario or situation that Cerberus would make amends for. However, she was able to use her unlocked and unshackled programming to setup override features for her Analog device.   
  
It took time, shutting down her internal sensors and processing, but it was quick enough to let her change the tactile sensation to her system. Turning up the pleasure indicators from touch and sexual organs, turning down pain receptors and indicators of violence, removing strength and secondary servo motors, allowing for her to be weaker.   
  
Her rapidly altered code made her a pleasured, happy, fuck ease, docile whore, exactly what she believed the Blood Pack members wanted her to be. It would be suitable.   
  
Then EDI turned herself back on.   
  
She came to see a Vorcha stepping over her, waving its cock over her face, the other doing the same to her breasts, slapping them and wiping away cum she hadn’t even realized they had fired. Her body was hot to the touch, a fault of the new programming, but still something she hadn’t realized she’d need to endure.   
  
It was hot,  _very_ hot, and it felt  _very_ good. Perhaps this was why humans were addicted to porn. A positive feedback loop.   
  
“That was a fine fuck,” Raketur spoke up, forcing EDI to look at him. Her servos were slow to move, indicating necessary maintenance after this, but she was able to see him, cock still out and cum stained. “Why don’t we let our new friend have a turn with her now. I’m sure letting you fuck this slut is proof enough we’re good for our word, and our partners are good on theirs.” EDI had not forgotten the fifth member of the room, only how she would be able to function with him.   
  
Because her eyes turned back around to see the Elcor, and to see his cock. If the Krogran were large, then the Elcor was gigantic. Easily 2.11x the size of theirs, and enough to pierce her through and through, and make a more cylindrical shape out of her body. It had testicles to match, hanging beneath its cock, which was placed over her similar to a pitch and a pendulum. She even felt tied down with rope.   
  
How unfortunate then that she was still feeling positive and  _hot_ about this due to new functions in her code. It did not help that the Vorcha were grabbing her as well, easily able to lift her up. They didn’t appear to be disgusted with the cum staining her, likely because they constantly participated in orgies, but that didn’t stop her from regretting the current situation.   
  
“Enthusiastically: Put this bitch on my cock,” the monotone voice of the Elcor spoke as she was slowly put underneath him. EDI was only barely able to look up to see the impassive features of the alien looking down. “Intimidatingly: I wish to feel something warm down to my base.” And she would have the capabilities for it. She knew it.   
  
EDI did not voice any complaint, however, as she felt the head of his cock on her anus, already reamed and opened for him, like a pilot hole for proper drilling. The Vorcha on either side of her howled with delight as they held her arms and legs, keeping her steady as they slid her back. Further and further until the cockhead, only inches deep, would go no further.   
  
“Bah! Taking too long!” One of the Krogan, she didn’t know who, yelled. Then EDI saw them put hands on her cum-stained shoulders and shove.   
  
_**WHAM!** _ In that moment, when her servos were being jammed with frictional forces and her processors filled with junk data and covered in cum, EDI understood what it meant to be fucked silly.   
  
She was on the cock. That was one of the simpler ways for EDI to summarize her position. Through her rapidly glitching hardware, through tracking the unordinary amount of cum stains in her operating systems that would need to be cleaned, while keeping pace with the damage to her already heavily modified system, EDI could only summarize it so cleanly.   
  
She was on a cock, because the cock was though her.   
  
The Elcor hadn’t just fucked her ass, he had gone through her entire track and through her mouth. Her oral cavity was being forced open by the length of the dick shoved through it, resulting in her being able to observe the head of a dick through her open jaw, and her nose bleeding out a sufficient amount of cum from the previous dealings. Her gut was already full, but she felt it was nothing more than lubrication for the dick now.   
  
Her systems were almost starting to shut down now, enough that if she didn’t react fast enough her analog device may be irreparably damaged. She knew that, but now EDI found out the fault in her previous alteration to her code.   
  
“ _HMMMPHPHPH~~!_ ” She spat up cum through her already stretched lips as she  _moaned_ around the cock in her. She was enjoying it, as her processors were telling her were appropriate now. In a position that would mean death for any human or other alien race, and her analog and sexually modified body was designed to  _enjoy_ it. That made for a difficult position.   
  
Where her already cum stained, riddled, and obviously used body was more equivalently put on the Elcor dick like a sock or sleeve more than a sexual partner. It had gone through her and she was sliding down it, watching the head reach further up and away from her own, until she felt her ass hit the back of the Elcor… and her feet contacted its balls. They were equivalent in size to the medicine balls that human aerobics commonly used. It was a reminder of how much cum was in them.   
  
“Pleasurably: this is a most enjoyable sensation. She is a great whore to fit me.” The Elcor spoke with the same monotone voice, even if all EDI could see was the underside of its face. “Annoyingly: this whore appears unable to move herself while impaled. Imploring: may the Vorcha assist this one in moving?” By the rapid speed she felt a pair of hands grab her, by her arms and legs. She knew the answer was an affirmation.   
  
Then there was movement, and there wasn’t any pocketed air for her to make a sound. Only the lurches and glrching noise of cum being moved up and down her, as her entire synthetic form was used as a condom by the Elcor, treating it to a full length massage from head to base, and feel the alien’s massive balls hit her feet as she moved. Her breasts waved with the same motion, arms severely limited in strength due to the many errors flashing through her, as well as the grip the pair of aliens had on her, but it did not stop her from feeling pleasure.   
  
Nor from being able to observe that the Elcor was thrusting into her as well. Even if she was not going to receive any cum regardless of how this ended, she was being used as an outlet for the beast of a cock in ways that she was sure humans could only pretend was possible. Perhaps that was why she was here, and she would inquire with Joker later. For now, EDI had to endure the Elcor cock up her ass and through her mouth. That, and the Vorcha moving her with great pace.   
  
Up and down, back again, her pleasure sensors starting to receive more computational power as her override began to work against her. Her cunt and walls were reacting positively to the otherwise humiliating situation until-   
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ Until the Elcor came, and EDI was able to feel all the cum shoot out of her, as if a hose was fitted through her. She felt it, then saw it, hit the far wall and come out of her as if she had vomited. It was not a display she thought she’d be subject to.   
  
_WHUMP!_ “BLAAaaaaaghgh~” Especially as the pair of Vorcha wrenched her forward, and she was thrown off of the cock and across to the cum covered wall. Her impact was more equivalent acoustically to a splat than a wham, including her falling back onto the table. She hit the table and lay there, reading the errors that flew through her mind.   
  
Insufficient medi-gel, insufficient processing power, insufficient, fluid dispersion, insufficient… insufficient… but there was only one thing that was not insufficient because it was overdone.   
  
Her pleasure sensors were great enough that, even cum stained and fucked through, EDI was smiling up in the Blood Pack room.

* * *

  
“ _AUGH!_ ” Joker grunted as he watched EDI getting completely cum stained.  _SPURT!_ Then as his seed hit the screen he was watching.   
  
He panted heavily as he stared at it, coming down slowly off of his high. The smear of white from his cum across the screen detailing all the pornographic acts done to his second mate, and potential fuck buddy in the cockpit. Watching her body, or ‘analog device’ as she called it, being reamed by krogan and Vorcha dick before being impaled on an Elcor cock large enough to turn her into a sock, then beaten around the ass and bush by the eager remainders of the Blood Pack.   
  
He honestly didn’t think it would work out this well, but he  _really_ didn’t think he’d get a chance to stare at the screen as it happened. Apparently his co-pilot was just  _that_ insistent that he had to watch it all, for her safety. Because obviously the cripple with glass legs was the first person you wanted to have in your corner for safety. Not the commander of the Normandy, who curbstomped Krogans for lunch and then sucked them off for dinner. Oh no, not  _her_ .  _Him_ . The guy who could type fast and fly a ship even faster. Joker didn’t think it was a good idea.   
  
That was before he got a front and center view of EDI, the new love of his life, spasming and sparking out on a Blood Pack table, the members of the crew sitting around and coming off of  _their_ highs. Enough cum stains over her body and leaking out of her to make her look more like a used rag than an infinitely expensive droid. Her ass and cunt gaped so far he could probably shove fists into them, and not even including the fact that her body made it possible for him to  _see_ through and through her.  _That_ was something no pornsite was ever going to hit right.   
  
And here he was, staring right at a live feed of it. It, and the dopey expression of undulated pleasure across the android’s face. How EDI felt pleasure, he had no idea. She had to be faking it. But what a great acting job it was.   
  
“I bet… you got that face… from search results for ‘hottest takes’ on porn sites… huh?” Joker asked almost blearily. He resisted putting a hand to his forehead. Not the hand that was just getting familiar with mini-me. No sir. “Cause if you did? A+ job. You really… really  _nailed_ it. Nailed it, screwed it, and then fucked it like a Reaper to a colonized planet.”   
  
“I was not aware my deeds on this screen were equivalent to a Reaper invasion, Jeff,” the EDI port at his side replied, her shifting holographic ball spiraling as he talked to it. At least he could look at  _that_ without his already spent cock getting hard. “I am more impressed by your ability to use your penis without creating fractures in you femoral bones, specifically along your femoral head, iliac crest, or iliac spine.” Was that what she cared about?   
  
“What can I say.  _Practice~_ .” He let off with some pride. “And don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that. I know you can enjoy things.” He knew she enjoyed piloting.   
  
“I enjoy helping my crew members, and my partner,” EDI simply returned. “And if this is necessary for the future… I will need to further modify my analog interface.” With that said, she blinked away. Joker grinned, even as he grabbed a box of tissues and wipes. Last thing he needed was Chawkwas coming up and reprimanding the lack of cleanliness. Besides, he had work to do.   
  
It was as EDI said earlier. She was more than capable of sucking, fucking, and sitting on dick. It was one of her new primary functions.   
  
And Joker couldn’t wait to send her out for that debt he had to the Blue Suns.


End file.
